


"Why wasn't I invited to your wedding?"

by thenorthernwastrel



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenorthernwastrel/pseuds/thenorthernwastrel
Summary: Reaver demands why he wasn't invited to the Hero's wedding (somewhat sarcastically, somewhat seriously).
Relationships: Reaver (Fable) & Hero of Brightwall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	"Why wasn't I invited to your wedding?"

"Why wasn't I invited to your wedding?"

The Hero scoffs, half laughing at the absurd question. “Because it was _supposed_ to be a private affair, if I had invited you the rest of Albion would have showed up!” They had had enough trouble with too many guests to begin with; only a small number of friends and a select few patrons had been invited in a naive attempt to keep the event small. Although the notion to make the wedding public had been tempting in true “monarch of the people” fashion, not even the depths of Albion’s treasury would have been capable of hosting all who would have surely traveled from every corner of the country to see their beloved ruler on their happiest day. 

“Oh, _please_ ,” Reaver taps his cane against the castle floor and places a gloved hand against his hip. “Truly you don’t think me so– _discourteous_? It would have only taken one glance at the guest list to understand your intentions— I would have brought along only my most _esteemed_ colleagues, surely you understand that.” He smirks down at them, leaning in a bit closer to punctuate his point. Yes– they both understood that, and they both understood the real reason the industrialist hadn’t been invited had more to do with him bringing _himself_ rather than any guest he could drag along, however morally uncouth. Inviting Reaver to a lavish celebration to meet and converse with the most beloved person in your life was an absolute recipe for disaster– which was exactly why he was so offended he had been _robbed_ the opportunity. 

The Hero smirks right back to him, adjusting their gauntlets and crossing their arms. “It wasn’t really worth the risk– I know how you can’t help yourself at parties.”

“Yes well, I simply must meet your new beau sometime soon– it is only necessary I am to be acquainted with every member of the royal family, just as I was _before_ –good for _country_ , good for _business_ , you know.”  


“Oh I know all too well. Perhaps we could arrange something, over _tea_ instead of balverines this time?” Even though the Hero had ruled the land for over a year now, they and Reaver had never actually _dined_ together; they suspected it to be an experience whose unpredictability would rival that of the wheel of misfortune itself.  


“Much less inciting– but! Whatever your majesty prefers, of course.” Reaver winks at them and looks out the window, knowing very well they both preferred the balverines.  



End file.
